Deio Geki
(Defender) |number= 5 |element=Wind |team= Zeus |seiyuu= Yūichi Nakamura |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 025}} Deio Geki (手魚 激), also called Dio (ディオ), is a defender for Zeus Junior High. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"Tends to get totally carried away when he gets excited during a game."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"The excitement goes to his head during games and he tends to get totally carried away."'' Appearance He has a big and a quite muscular body. His hair is colored light and grayish brown. Personality Just like most members of the team, he depends on the Aqua of Gods that was given to them by Kageyama. It also displays how obedient they are to Kageyama Reiji by following his orders. Though, after losing to Raimon he, along with his team, doesn't use it again because he learns the importance of playing fair soccer. Plot He is one the people who drank the Aqua of the Gods. His team played the match against Teikoku Gakuen and won. His team later played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. Despite using such powerful techniques as Mega Quake his team still lost in the end by a 3-4 score. Game Appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 In the second game, you first need to defeat his team in the story mode. Then you need to select him at Hibiki's machine. He will be somewhere in Tokyo, but mostly at the riverbank. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 136 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 66 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 50 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 64 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 136 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 66 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 50 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 20 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 114 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 67 *'Speed': 50 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 9 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 69 *'Dribbling': 66 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 85 *'Speed': 81 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 104 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'SH Reflect Buster' *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'DF Mega Quake' *'DF Earthquake' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Reflect Buster' *'DF Earthquake' *'DF Mega Quake' *'SK Recovery!' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'DF Mega Quake' *'DF Mega Wall' *'DF Gravestone' *'SK Recovery!' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Deep Mist' *'SK Recovery!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Deep Mist' *'SK Recovery!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'DF Spinning Cut' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'SK Power Block' *'DF Waterfall' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Kageyama All Star' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Kami to Uchuu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon U-13' *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *His name is based on Dionysus, the Greek God of wine. **Deio's profile mentions him getting carried away because of the excitement that goes in his head during matches, while going excited is a possible side-effect of drinking too much wine. Navigation fr:Danny Wood